Too Far
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS. Macy's obsession over the Lucas Brothers goes a little too far, putting one of them in the hospital. Two-shot. Mentions of Kevin/Macy and Joe/Stella


**Ok, so after watching all the episodes for JONAS, I can't help but be madly in love with Kevin/Macy. I mean, both are oblivious to what's around them, crazy, hyper, and really happy. So, thus, this emerged. What if Macy had gone a little too far with her obsession of JONAS? **

"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT STELLA?!" Macy shouted as she ran down the hall toward her friend. Stella turned and smiled to see her friend, but quickly jumped out of the way just in time as Macy slid to a stop.

"Hey Macy, what's up with you?" Stella asked kindly. Macy usually didn't look this excited unless it has something to do with the Lucas' brothers. Being friends with them and Macy, she felt she should find out this plan and warn the three brothers just in case.

"Ok, well, you know how Kevin likes honey, right?" Macy started. Not exactly knowing, yet having a feeling where this was going, Stella nodded slowly.

"Yeah," she said slowly. Macy grinned as she reached into her bag and then zipped it back up again, bringing out a jar of honey.

"Well, I went out to my backyard this morning, and there's a beehive there, and I cracked it open and got some honey for Kevin! Granted I had to run back into my house right after the bees attacked, but I got the honey safe and sound!" Macy shrieked. Stella's eyes widened as she took in this news.

"Macy, oh my god. You could have gotten stung. Are you really ok?" she asked. Macy nodded.

"Of course I am. I only got stung…three times, no big deal. I've dealt with way worse, trust me," Macy said, nodding. Stella nodded slowly.

"Um, ok. I'll go with you, just in case, you know, you faint or something," Stella said, only half joking. Macy nodded before clutching the jar and walking with Stella around the corner where she saw Kevin and his brother Nick, talking. Suddenly, Macy felt like she couldn't breathe. She was in close contact with two members of JONAS! Macy tried to take deep breaths, but it was still very exciting for her. She almost dropped the jar of honey she was holding, but quickly regained composure as they approached Kevin and Nick.

"Hey Kevin, hey Nick. Where's Joe?" Stella asked, Macy swooning at the thought of Joe. Nick shrugged as he pointed down the hall.

"Chased after a girl. Now what's her name, Cally? Mally? Could it possibly be Sally?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Tally! Wally!" Kevin pitched in as Nick gave him a weird look. "I thought we were rhyming," Kevin defended as they finally noticed Macy.

"Oh hey Macy," Nick said. Macy just then started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god, Nick just said hi to me! I think I'm going to faint!" Macy squealed. She swooned a little bit but kept consciousness. Stella looked at her.

"Breathe Macy, you're fine," she coaxed. Macy nodded, blinking a little bit.

"Ok, sorry, I'm good. Um, hi, um," Macy stuttered. Kevin glanced at the jar she had in her hand.

"Is that honey?" Kevin asked excitedly. Macy nodded, giving it to him.

"Yeah, it's for you. I heard you like honey, so I got it from our beehive in our backyard," Macy babbled as Kevin took the jar and opened it.

"Beehive? Didn't you get stung?" Nick asked. Macy nodded.

"Of course, three times. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's to show the token of my love for you Kevin," she said dreamily. Kevin was too absorbed in the honey to answer. He stuck his finger in and took a bit, licking it off his fingers. As he did it again, he let out a yelp and took his finger out.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked. Kevin shrugged as he handed the jar to Nick.

"I don't know. I thought I felt something pinch me. Oh well. Good honey Macy," he said as he licked off his finger, putting his hand down. Macy smiled as Nick closed the jar.

"Thank you," she said dreamily. Before they knew it, they saw the petite girl sway heavily before falling to the ground with a thump. Stella's eyes widened before she squatted down, checking on her friend.

"Don't worry; she just fainted. Um, can you help me carry her to the nurse's office?" she asked. Kevin nodded as he leaned down and helped Stella carry her.

"I'll see you later," he said to his younger brother, who nodded before Stella and Kevin carried the unconscious Macy to the nurse's. As soon as the door opened, the nurse groaned.

"Fainted again? Lay her over there on her special bed," she said, jabbing her finger toward a sparkly bed that had a blanket with Macy's name. Kevin helped Stella put her on the bed.

"I guess she faints a lot, right?" Kevin asked. Stella nodded.

"Unfortunately, every day. She'll be awake soon. You should go to class. I'll see you later," Stella said. Kevin nodded before glancing down at Macy, and then leaving.

A few minutes later, as Stella finished reading her fashion magazine, there was a groan. Stella turned to the now awake Macy.

"Welcome back Macy!" she said brightly. Macy blinked a few times before sitting up.

"What happened? Did I faint again? In front of Kevin and Nick?" she gasped, swinging her legs off the bed. Stella nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry; they don't care. Come on, let's go to class," she said. Macy nodded sadly as she stood up.

"They think I'm a fool, don't they?" Macy asked as they walked out of the office. Stella shrugged.

"You always faint in front of them; it's no big deal. They see it from fans all the time," Stella tried to reassure her, but it only made her feel worse. To them, she was just another fan. Why couldn't she be more normal, and friendly with them, like Stella was? Macy sighed as the two walked to Stella's French class just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later. Bye Macy, have fun in Writer's Craft," Stella called before entering her class. Macy nodded before walking to her own class. She was taking a senior Writer's Craft, strangely enough. Mostly it was to be with Kevin Lucas, but also it was because she was excellent at writing and her teacher actually recommended it for her. Granted she was two years younger than Kevin was (she was sixteen; Kevin was eighteen, well, almost). But she didn't really care that much. If she had to say who her favourite and biggest Lucas crush was, it would have to be Kevin. Why? Because he was so down to earth, funny, and kind of misunderstood in a way, but so very cute, not to mention they had a lot in common; both crazy and really nice. Joe was cool, and he was her age, but he and Stella obviously liked each other, and Nick was just a little too sensitive and quiet for her taste.

Sighing dreamily, Macy opened her door to the class. Mr. Wright, the teacher for the course, saw Macy entering and sighed. He knew about Macy's 'fainting spells' and just now excused her.

"Have a seat Macy. We were just talking about our new project. It's a partner project to help get your creative juices flow. Now," Mr. Wright started. Macy nodded before taking her regular seat beside a girl named Mandy. She sighed as she glanced over to the other side of the room where Kevin was. He was listening sort of intently, but also gazing out the window. Macy couldn't help but gaze at Kevin. He was just so utterly perfect. She would love to get to know him, but he was probably scared of her, like Joe and Nick were.

"Ok, I've handed out sheets for the project. Now here are the partners. Mandy and Ellie, Chris and Lola, Macy and Kevin," Mr. Wright started. Macy's eyes brightened as Kevin looked around the room, confused.

"Wait, what?" he wondered as Macy squealed, grabbing her bag and rushing over to him with the sheet in hand.

"Hey Kevin, we're partners for the project. Isn't that great? I mean, this will be so much fun," Macy rambled. Kevin nodded as he glanced down on the sheet.

"Yeah, it sounds like…fun," Kevin said as brightly as he could. Macy nodded as she read the sheet quickly. It looked like a fun assignment! It was finding out about the other person and then writing an essay on it. The problem was, she only had that period to find out all about Kevin before the assignment was due the next day. Macy pouted, but she knew a lot about Kevin already. Writing about him would be easy. She faced him happily.

"Well, Kevin, we should probably get to work. I mean, we only have today to find out all we can about each other before the assignment is due tomorrow. You start," Macy said excitedly. Kevin nodded quickly as he glanced down at the sheet, where sample questions were given. Macy wasn't really paying attention to anything anymore; according to her, it was only Kevin and her in the room. Nothing else really mattered. She just still couldn't believe she was sitting so close to Kevin Lucas, one of the members of JONAS that she admired for so long. Feeling really lucky and happy, Macy smiled as she opened her book and wrote her name cleanly on the page. Smiling, she looked up to Kevin, who looked a little weird as he looked at one of his fingers.

"Um, Macy, does my finger look bigger to you?" Kevin asked as he turned his finger toward her. Macy was not an idiot as she looked at the swollen finger right in her face. That was definitely not a good sign, she thought.

"Um, how long has it been swollen?" Macy asked, a little hysterically. She didn't know what she would do if her precious Kevin was in trouble.

"A while, actually. For about ten minutes. It's itchy too," Kevin admitted. Macy frowned as she started to twiddle with her pen.

"Well, maybe you should go to the nurse, you know, just in case," Macy said quickly. Kevin nodded as he stood up uneasily.

Macy wasn't sure what happened next; all she remembered was Kevin's estranged gasp and the thud of his body hitting the floor. She remembered a shrill scream, and was unsure of where it came from until she realized it was her. She remembered everyone crowding around Kevin as someone ran immediately for the nurse.

Macy didn't even realize that she was on the ground beside Kevin until the nurse showed up, trying to push her away.

"I'm here, move out of the way Miss Misa," the nurse said. Macy numbly nodded as she stood up and watched as the nurse got out her first aid kit. She checked Kevin's breathing, and then turned to Mr. Wright.

"I need someone to go to the office to phone for the ambulance. Mr. Lucas is suffering from an allergic reaction and will need to be admitted immediately," the nurse said before reaching into her bag and pulling out an Epi-Pen. Macy looked confused. What did Kevin eat to go into anaphylactic shock? All he was allergic to were bees…

With a start, Macy let out a gasp as she grabbed Kevin's backpack and pulled out the jar of honey. With shaking fingers, she set it down on a desk and opened it. Looking deep inside, she could faintly make out a bee trapped inside. Shutting the jar quickly, her eyes pooled with tears as she saw the nurse give Kevin the injection. Macy held her breath until the nurse turned to the awaiting class.

"He's fine. He just needs to get to the hospital. Get Mr. Lucas' brothers and tell them what happened," the nurse said. Macy let out an uneasy breath. She almost killed Kevin! How could she be so stupid?! She was always hurting them in some way, and now this went too far.

Macy stood in the same spot, hardly moving as the next few minutes passed with a blur. Mr. Wright got everyone but Macy to clear the room (everyone going to have a free period for the last twenty minutes or so), and the paramedics came. Macy gripped her bag, which she didn't realize she picked up and packed up, tightly as she watched them load Kevin on the stretcher just as Joe, Nick, and Stella rushed in.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Joe asked with a shaking voice. The paramedics nodded.

"He'll be fine Mr. Lucas. He just needs to get to the hospital just in case. He had a severe allergic reaction," the nurse said to him. Joe nodded as he and Nick followed Kevin and the paramedics out. Stella saw her frozen friend and walked over to her.

"Hey Macy, are you ok? Kevin will be fine," Stella tried. Macy shook her head as she blinked once.

"I almost killed him," she said faintly. Stella frowned as she took her friend by the arm and led her out of the classroom.

"What are you talking about Macy?" she asked. Macy finally looked at her friend, almost crying.

"I gave him honey; there was a bee in the jar and Kevin got stung! I almost killed him Stell!" Macy told her friend before starting to cry. Stella just gave her friend a special 'Stellar Hug' that she rarely gave out.

"Oh Macy, it was not your fault; nobody knew this would happen. I'm sure nobody holds you responsible. It was a silly accident," Stella soothed her friend.

"I'm always hurting them, especially Kevin. Why, oh why, do I have to have a crush on all of them, especially Kevin? Why do I hurt them so much? I'm a total loser that doesn't deserve friends. I'm a klutz!" Macy rambled softly. Stella shook her head as she pulled away, looking directly at her friend.

"Oh, no you're not Macy. You are a delightful, awesome friend that deserves more than you know. It was an accident, alright; everyone you hurt is an accident, and I know you don't mean it. You are one of the most athletic girls in school, and you're probably one of the prettiest. You do not mean to hurt people; it's just a weakness for you. Listen to me Macy, you are not a bad person; you did not try to kill Kevin. It was an accident. It's not your fault," Stella told her friend sternly. Macy nodded slowly as she wiped some of her tears away.

"I can't face the Lucas Brothers after this; not after I almost killed their brother," Macy said to Stella, who shook her head as she pulled her friend.

"Oh, yes you are. In fact, we're going to the hospital right now. No complaints; let's go," Stella said confidently as she dragged her reluctant friend out the doors.

* * *

"No, Stella, please no! I need to stay as far away from those three gorgeous rockstars as I can, so I don't harm them anymore," Macy complained as Stella pushed Macy toward Kevin's hospital room door, where many girls were standing in front of, trying to get past the Big Man (the Lucas' bodyguard).

"You won't. Now come on; let's go and talk to them," Stella coaxed as she pushed Macy lightly through the fans.

"No, I can't. Stella, I'll end up killing Joe next time, or something. Maybe I'll even end up hurting Nick's guitar. I can't!" Macy protested as Stella shook her head, pushing through the fans.

"No, we're going and that's final! Now, LET US THROUGH!" Stella cried as they finally made it through. The Big Man gave them a smile.

"Hey Stella, hey other girl I don't recognize. Go on in, and quickly. These fans are scary," he whispered to them. Stella smiled as she opened the door and pushed Macy through. Once the two got the door shut, they turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Lucas standing beside the bed, as Nick stood on the other side and Joe lounged on one of the chairs. Macy looked on the bed as a pale Kevin looked up at them, smiling a little bit.

"Hey Stella, hey Macy," he greeted the girls. Stella smiled as she approached the bed and gave Kevin a big hug.

"Hey Kevin, how are you feeling?" she asked. Kevin cracked a bigger smile.

"I'll be fine. The doctors will be releasing me tomorrow as early as they can, before the fan girls all arrive," Kevin said. Stella frowned.

"But there are girls out there right now," Stella said confused. Joe grinned.

"That's about 13 percent of the fan girls that will come," Joe said, only half joking. Stella smiled as she gave Nick a hug, and then Joe, which Macy noticed, lingered for a second longer than Kevin's or Nick's hugs.

"Oh, hey Macy," Nick greeted the immobile girl. Macy managed a small squeak as she looked upon the vulnerable Kevin, who was still smiling.

"It's nice to see you girls visiting. What are you doing here though?" Mrs. Lucas asked. Stella bit her lip as she looked toward Macy.

"Well, Macy wanted to talk to Joe, Kevin and Nick for a minute alone. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, do you want to try to get through the fans and get a bite to eat?" Stella asked. Mr. Lucas nodded.

"Sure, let's go honey. We'll be back as soon as we can," Mr. Lucas said to the three boys, who nodded. As soon as they were alone, Macy turned to them. Looking at them, especially Kevin, hurt her a lot, knowing that she just caused them pain. Macy was afraid to cry again, so she looked down.

"Are you ok Macy?" Nick asked, concerned. Macy looked up, shaking her head as she started rambling.

"No, I'm not. I'm so sorry. I put you in this hospital Kevin, with the bees and the honey and the stinging and the allergic reaction. I shouldn't have gotten you honey from the beehive. I'm just so stupid sometimes, and I don't really think about my actions. I almost killed you; I always hurt you guys and I'm so sorry. I promise from now on, I'll stay out of your way and not bother you again so I cannot possibly hurt you guys," Macy said. She turned toward the door before she was stopped.

"Wait Macy," Kevin spoke. Pausing, Macy turned shamefully toward the three guys, who didn't look angry, or upset or annoyed with her. In fact, they looked concerned and worried. Probably for their safety, Macy thought.

"Listen, we know it's not your fault. It's not like you meant to give Kevin an allergic reaction. I mean, we know you Macy and you're not the kind of girl; actually, you're the kind of girl that would kill herself to save anyone," Joe joked, causing Nick to glare at him.

"What Joe is trying to say is that we don't blame you for this. It just happened, and it couldn't have been prevented. Nobody knew this would happen," Nick told her. Macy shook her head.

"I should have known; I'm such an-" Macy started before Kevin shook his head, sitting up.

"Don't say it, because it's not true. Macy, you're a great girl. Ok, yeah, sometimes you cause us physical harm, but it's not like you mean to do it. You just happen to be a klutz. I can be a klutz too sometimes. I remember once, I accidentally dropped my dad's bowling ball on his foot. It was no big deal; he survived," Kevin told her. Macy smiled a little bit through her tears.

"Thanks, I guess," Macy said.

"Look at me Macy; I'm still alive and kicking. I may not be up to my usual self, but by this time tomorrow, I'm sure I'll be at home, playing music with my brothers like I always do. Of course, I'm sure mom and dad will make me stay home for a couple of days, 'just in case'," Kevin joked as Macy laughed. Nick smiled as he gave her a hug.

"See, everything's fine. It was an accident; so let's forget about it and move on, alright?" Nick told her. Macy nodded as Joe joined the group hug. Feeling left out, Kevin pouted.

"Um, guys, feeling a little lost over here," Kevin inputted. Macy smiled before breaking out of the group hug and going to give Kevin the biggest hug she could afford. She felt her fan girl side start to come out as she kept hugging Kevin as best as she could, as he was laying down. She breathed in his scent- peppermint shampoo with a mix of hospital-type smelling stuff- as they kept hugging.

Finally, Macy let go as she looked into Kevin's big brown eyes gazing up at her. They were so warm and inviting; Macy didn't know if she wanted to look away. She finally did as she heard the door open and Stella getting pushed inside, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Lucas.

"God, you people are so violent! Go home!" Stella screamed at them as the door closed. Stella huffed as they all turned to the four.

"So, did you guys talk?" Mrs. Lucas asked as Nick nodded.

"Of course; everything's alright," Nick told his mother, who smiled.

"Good. Oh no, we have to pick up Frankie from school! You know how much he hates being home alone. We'll see you later tonight Kevin. And boys, don't you have homework to do?" Mrs. Lucas asked. Joe shrugged.

"Nothing that can't wait. Besides, I'm sure my teachers will generously let this one slide, because of Kevin and all," Joe said, winking at Stella, who rolled her eyes.

"And I'm sure Kevin will be fine; now let's go boys, let Kevin rest up. The Big Man will make sure he's alright," Mr. Lucas said sternly. Joe and Nick groaned but picked up their bags, heading toward the door.

"Stella, would you be a doll and stay with Kevin for a while? I don't want him alone for a minute, just in case he gets attacked by fan girls," Mrs. Lucas asked. Stella shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lucas, I can't. I have a bunch of homework to do as well. But I'm sure Macy wouldn't mind staying for a while," Stella said brightly. She gave a look to Macy, who promptly shook her head.

"Oh yeah, I don't mind staying here for a while Mrs. Lucas. I'll stay as long as I can," Macy answered. Mrs. Lucas smiled.

"Thank you Macy. We should be back in a couple of hours, just to make sure Frankie, Nick and Joe have proper food to eat. We love you baby," Mrs. Lucas said to Kevin, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too Mom. Get going; it's going to take you a while to get past the crowd of screaming girls anyways," Kevin joked. Mr. Lucas laughed.

"Ok team, let's go. Stella, we'll drive you to your house, no problem," he said. Stella smiled as Macy and Kevin watched as they all squeezed out the door, the sound of screaming fan girls echoing through their ears. And just like that, Macy was alone with Kevin Lucas.

**Ok, so I intend to make this a two-shot, because frankly, this is getting longer than I thought. **


End file.
